Tattered White Dress
by M-M's and Cigarettes
Summary: 'Matt my man, you can never look at another guys junk again'   Matt's getting married and as a surprise his friends hire him a stripper, male of course. MxM Au
1. Stripper

**A.N**

**So I've been thinking about this for a while**

**As usual I will be Matt and Kat will be Mello**

**Enjoy**

**Ambyr**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

"Here's to Matt." Jason called across the room, lifting his glass much to the happy shouting of everyone else in the room. I flushed harder, maybe the alcohol in the system was working as well, as I grinned and cheered for me as well. "And now he can never think of dick again. Matt my man, you are now strictly about the pussy." He slurred, but continued to grin at me. I rolled my eyes. Everyone here knew I was bisexual, in fact when I asked my long term girlfriend to marry me, most of them were shocked. They all thought Jennifer would ask me. Heh guess I win.

Jason raised his pint and downed the lot, everyone else following suit.. "Now, Mattie Matt Mattie." He smirked, slipping his fingers into my goggles, pulling them off. "The guys were very kind. Weren't we?" He asked the room, receiving drunken yells of approval. "And we decided to get you once last chance to get cock out of your system forever." With a grin, he turned to the door opening it. My eyes widened as a tall blonde guy walked in donning a police woman's outfit, short skirt covering next to nothing and revealing an awful lot of leg. He grinned as he saw me, immediately strutting over and leaning forwards.

"So you're the lucky stag huh?" I shivered, hot breath on my ear. "I'm Mello, but you can call me anything you want." He purred, tugging the bottom of my shirt playfully.

I stammered out an agreement as he grinned, blonder shaggy hair brushing my cheek as his tongue flicked my earlobe. Leaning back, he put his hand on his hip, letting out a cheeky smirk. "Alright baby, lets play."

A few hours later and nearly everyone was either passed out from drinking or had taken to playing poker around the tables and drinking more. Mello had finished a while ago but had decided to accept my offer of letting him stay and have a drink with the rest of us. He had changed into normal clothing, but still in impossibly tight jeans.

I passed him another beer, as he put down the empty bottle.

"Marriage huh?" He asked, necking the drink. "Doesn't it scare you that you're only going to fuck one person for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah actually." I slurred, taking another swig from my drink. "I mean I love her and stuff, she's beautiful. But only one person?" I sighed, leaning back on what I thought was a chair, but realised quickly it was a stool when my back hit the floor.

"Idiot." Mello laughed, helping me to my feet, stumbling slightly when I leaned against him for support, legs shaking with the weight.

Matt sighed quietly, sitting back on the stool, passing the brown bottle between his fingers. "It's going to be hard to be married. We've split quite a few times because I was playing a game while she was trying to get me to go to the ballet or something. To be honest I would rather be castrated than go again. Though men in tights…" I murmured, blushing slightly as I realised who I was talking to. He simply laughed again.

"I get it. Must be hard to keep someone else happy. That's why I don't bother. I'm a one night stand guy. Why the fuck would I bother committing to someone who's just going to bail on me and take half my shit in the process?" Mello grinned, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Don't I get one more person?" I murmured, leaning up slightly, staring at him for a moment before sitting back properly. "Don't get me wrong, I can't wait…but it sucks to have commit properly like that but she likes to know that we're heading somewhere and I'm not wasting her time." I said quietly, before standing up. "I've got to get back, if I'm late tomorrow I actually _might be castrated." I laughed. _

_Mello took old of my wrist, pressing his card into my hand with a smirk. "Any time you want my services just call. I'll be happy to come and get you hot and bothered." _

"_Yeah for £200." I grinned, pulling my goggles off my hair, wrapping them around my wrist._

"_That too." He smirked. "Have a good wedding."_

"_Yeah." I murmured, tucking his card into my pocket. "I will. Thanks." I smiled before turning around and walking out of the club door._


	2. Bitch Fit

**Ok so here is my chapter of Tattered White Dress. This is Ambyr's brain-child so she made me re-write three times XD Hope ya like it.**

**Kat  
><strong>

-Mello-

My job was done. I got on my bike and rode to my shitty apartment. Damn college. It was late, I was probably more than a little drunk, but I still had an exam tomorrow. Sighing, I made a pot of coffee and pulled out my text book. Ok, so I was a bit of a man-whore, but I never imagined I would have to become a stripper to work my way through. Even with financial aid (which isn't what it's cracked up to be) I still needed money for bills, food, gas, books, and other necessities. And usually I hated my job, however tonight… Shame he was getting married. I wouldn't mind having a fling with him. He looked like he would be good, if how he responded during the…show, was any indication. Pushing the sexy red-head from my mind I pulled out my books and started studying. Getting this psych degree isn't going to be easy.

Life went on as usual for two weeks. I studied my ass off, passed exams, wrote papers, danced for perverted low-lives. No red-head in sight. No calls or anything. Guess he was happy with his fiancée.

You can imagine my surprise when three weeks later I got a phone call.

"Hey, Mello. What's up?"

It took me a moment to place the voice. "Matt?"

"Yeah, it's me." I gaped for a moment.

"Why did you call might I ask?"

I could hear he was nervous as he answered.

"Just wanted to talk. Care to go get a drink?"

"Why Matt, are you asking me out?" I purred.

"Hey I'm..happy...with Jenn" I heard the pause.

"Having second thoughts?"

"No…"

I glanced at my books. I knew the material…and it was my night off…"Fine." I could hear the smile.

"See you at nine. Same bar we met at." Wondering what the hell I was getting into I went to shower and change from my pyjamas.

At exactly nine o'clock I was sitting at a stool in front of the bar sipping on a beer. Ten minutes later Matt joined me.

"Sorry. Jenn got mad. Had to wait to sneak out." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed ordering a drink. "Someone posted pictures of us….She saw them…" Well damn. Not good for him. Heh, that was a fun night. I was hired to pleasure him but instead…well, let's just say I never saw a guy who liked cock that much. I definitely did more than what I was supposed to. Damn he was good. "She was not happy, It will be worse if she found out I lied about who I was meeting. She thinks I'm with Jason right now."

"Sounds like someone is in the dog house."

Matt groaned. "Tell me about it. She hasn't talked to me except to yell, and I haven't been allowed to touch her in weeks…"

Feeling bold I decided to offer. "Finish you're drink and why don't you come to my place? It's a shitty apartment, but I can help with the…tension, you're feeling." He looked shocked and slightly sick at my offer. "Oh come on. I already know you like cock. I imagine half of facebook and myspace do too, thanks to your friends posting pictures."

Matt thought for a moment. "…Yeah okay. But who the hell still uses Myspace?"

-Jennifer-

I can't believe him! First off I told him no stag party. He was mine properly now, and I didn't want him out with some _whores_ the night before our wedding. But not only did he have one, no, to add insult to injury he got a _male_ stripper! Now people have been giving me a hard time from day one about Matt being bisexual. I never believed them. He was always attentive and never seemed to dislike it or want something else when we had sex. Plus he seemed so…guyish. He worked on cars and computers and played video games like they would disappear tomorrow. I never saw anything that would suggest…Until now. Damn that Jason, posting photos on Facebook _and_ Myspace of Matt all over some random guy they hired! He was so lucky I didn't see them until after the honeymoon or there wouldn't have been one to start with! As it is I cut him off. He told me to "get over it and quit sulking". Sulking! I think I have a right! He practically cheated on me with some blond whore! If I ever saw that blond bitch he would get what was coming to him.

…I sound like I bitch, I know, but think about it. How would you react if you found out your husband cheated on you the night before you're wedding, with another GUY! I think I'm allowed to have a bitch fit. He should be thinking of nothing but me (and I him) because we're newlyweds instead I'm here wondering where the hell we're going to get the money for bills, because games and cigarettes are not cheap, and whether or not he's cheating on me with some (literal) blond whore. I would much rather him apologize, but I'll be the bigger person and do it when he gets home. I'll find the left over champagne from the wedding and find some of my gifts from my "Lingerie shower" he has yet to see. Things will be better in the morning.


	3. Psychology

**A.N**

**Thank you Top Gear and Jeremy Kyle for keeping my company while writing this :) Yay daytime T.V.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Okay. So maybe taking Mello up on his offer to go to his flat wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. Especially since Jen was after my balls for seeing those picture of me…slipping my tongue down his throat, but let me explain. The bar is public. Mello's flat is not. Ergo privacy and less chance of being caught.

Jen also seems to think that I've slept with him, even though I didn't. I can understand why she would think so, who wouldn't if they've got proof that other stuff had happened. But I can assure you, it was just a kiss nothing more. Besides I was drunk, (I know that's not an excuse, but I was really hammered and worried about the commitment.) though luckily for me she was more pissed at Jason for organising the thing in the first place and getting a stripper when she'd specifically said no.

And yet, here I was. Casually sat on a faux leather couch with a drink between my hands with Mello sat opposite me surrounded by psychology textbooks. I set my drink down and picked one up, thumbing through it.

"Going for your degree huh?" I asked, eyes skimming past familiar names that had been highlighted in orange.

"Yeah. It's why I do…what I do." Mello took another sip of his drink, eyes scrutinising me I reached for a marker and his notes, quickly writing something down.

"Book's a bit off." I clarified. "They've got the method down wrong the Stanley Milgram experiment." I sighed shaking my head. "And that's an easy one." Handing him the paper he read it before folding it up and slipping it in with the rest of his notes.

"Thanks." He replied. "Why aren't you in college? You can't be much older than me."

I shrugged, picking my drink back up. "Parents never had the money so I never got the chance. They pushed me hard as a kid but I don't feel the need to spend tens of thousands of pounds on a piece of paper telling me that I know something." Wrapping my hands around the bottle I leaned back, amused. "Besides, I'm only twenty. Plenty of time to go to college and university if I want, but I would prefer working. It's easier than actually studying."

Mello shook his head, laughing to himself quietly. "So basically you're lazy."

"Yeah." I grinned. "I would rather spend my days gaming and having people pay me to fix their computers and cars, make a comfortable living and whatever then bust my ass when I might not have a job at the end of it." I reasoned.

"Yeah definitely a year younger than me. So immature." Mello teased, draining the bottle and standing to put it in the bin. "You got married young." He called from the kitchen, grabbing another drink from the fridge, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I know, but we'd been dating for three years and engaged for six months. Had to do it sooner or later."

Mello took a seat beside me, wrapping his legs up under him on the couch, propping his head up on his hand. "You don't sound pleased." He noted.

I pulled my goggles up, letting them rest in my hair. "I am. I do love her but it was too quick for me. Maybe she needed the security and I did want to get married so I asked her. Though I thought it would take a bit before we got around to it. To find out she's got everything done in six months…Yeah it was a bit too fast, but I didn't want to lose her."

I felt Mello shift slightly, couch creaking under his weight. His new position letting his chest rest again the top of my arm. I scooted to the side slightly, trying to put distance between us. I didn't want anything to happen that I would regret later. I had no willpower so as a result I was trying to stop anything before it started, knowing that if anything did, that was it.

Mello took the hint and shifted away also, tilting his head so his hair grazed his cheek and almost fell into his eyes which he soon sorted with a quick flick of his hand, mussing it slightly in the process. I had to suppress a moan at the sight, it had flicked in every different direction and I was dying to slip my hands into the thick golden tresses and tug on it while moving into those pretty, full lips…

I crossed my legs as my daydream started to have an effect on me. Mello didn't seem to have noticed my err…problem and continued to quiz me on any random topic he chose.

"So, how did you know you were bi?" He asked, leaning forwards in expectance of my reply, head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"I guess when I started checking out guys but realised I still like tits." I retorted sarcastically.

Mello rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Shame you're married." He smirked. "I know we could have a good time." His fingers made their up my thigh, stopping before my crotch.

I shook my head and slipped away. "I'm married." I reminded him, indicating to the ring on my left hand. "And you could get fired if you have a fling with a client."

Mello stood up, watching as I tried to distance myself. "Why resist Matt, you've been having dirty thoughts all night." He pointed out.

Damn he had noticed. I fingered the ring on my hand. "I-I'll call you." I stammered, grabbing my stuff and walking out of his flat. I hoped it wasn't that late, I didn't want Jen to be even more pissed.


	4. Scream

**Hey, sorry for the uber long delay on posting. What can I say, reality sucks. I did get promoted though. XD I love my job at GameStop. **

**Kat**

* * *

><p>Matt and I, oddly enough, made a habit of meeting up on my days off. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Before I knew it Tuesday nights were a ritual thing. If I had an exam, we would meet at my place instead of a bar. Another thing that surprised me was the fact that Matt was <em>brilliant<em>. I'm talking top of class smart. If I didn't know something it was safe to assume he did.

Months passed; Matt and I had been friends for six months. That strange connection was still there. I still flirted, he would still get flustered and leave. Flirtatious teasing aside, we were good friends. I pretended not to notice how stressed he was beginning to look, every time I asked he would just get mad and our night out would be ruined. So his marriage, which didn't look to happy to me, was a big no, no to talk about.

I was pissed, we made plans two weeks in advance, I let my boss know I couldn't work, and he scheduled me anyway.

…I really needed the money though. Trust me, only reason I wasn't fighting him about it. It was a bit more than I was used to, and I was getting a nice bonus. Usually, dancing provocatively and stripping down to undergarments were it; but a five thousand dollar bonus for stripping completely…. That was a full semester of school, including books, and a few months of rent… How could I say no?

Matt was understandably upset, even more so when he found out about the job.

"I don't think you should Mello, something doesn't sound right." I scowled at my cell.

"I have no choice now Matt, it's in an hour. Plus, I can't turn down that kind of money! Do you know how easy it will make my life?" Matt sighed into the phone.

"Just be careful Mello. Just…call or something when you're done, we can meet and get coffee or something. I just have this bad feeling and it would be reassuring to know I was wrong." I groaned shoving my things into a bag to strap to my bike.

"Yes Mum."

"Haha, Mello. I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah." I drawled. "Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for caring." I could hear the goofy smile of his,

"No problem Mells." Hanging up the phone I tossed the bag over my shoulder steeling myself for whatever was ahead.

Arriving at the bar I took a shot offered by the bartender before going to get ready. I had a feeling I was going to need it. It started out like normal, until…. They didn't even wait. I was shoved to the wall and stripped. When I struggled I was back handed. Apparently last minute, ten grand was going to my boss and anything was going to go. I was dizzy as my head was smashed into the wall and I was thrown on a table. I fought the best I could, but the expected pain came as hands held me down.

I screamed.

An eternity later I was left lying, my "bonus" thrown at me like some cheap…

The bartender must have had pity on me as I saw him go through my bag and speak briefly on my phone. Twenty minutes later Matt was there. I was helped into my jeans and then into the backseat of his car. He drove in silence. I was helped to what I assumed was his apartment. Through the fog I heard a woman complain and Matt give a biting reply. I was shown the bathroom.

"Mello, Mello look at me. Do you need help getting cleaned up?" I stared blankly at him. Sighing Matt pushed down my pants, squeezing my shoulder as I flinched, before stripping to his boxers and helping me into the spray of the shower. Any other time I would have made jokes, or tried to seduce him, but now… Now it just felt nice; being taken care of. I shook leaning against him as gentle hands cleaned away the evidence of what happened. I was surprised when I was wrapped in an embrace. I cried.

I woke to screaming.

"I don't care Matt! I want him gone!"

"Jenn, he's my friend! He was raped! I'm not just going to toss him out!"

"He's a whore!"

"Don't call him that!"

I stood, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I should go…." The two jumped at my voice, Matt looked relieved, she just looked…

"Yes, you should." I winced at her harsh tone.

"Um, yeah. Where are my things? I'll catch a bus to go get my bike…" Matt caught my shoulder.

"You don't have to leave, Mello. You can stay as long as you need."

"I don't want to impose…and I don't think I'm really welcome here…"

"You're my friend, of course you are." He obviously couldn't see the death glare his darling wife was giving me. It's a good thing looks can't kill…

"Just until you're yourself again, I know you well enough to know you don't want to be alone; even if you don't want to admit it." Dammit, he had me there. Biting my lip I nodded.

"If you insist…" Jumping as he wrapped me in another hug I returned the comforting gesture.

"It will be ok, Mello."

"I should have listened to you."

"You didn't have any way to know."

"I guess…" Looking up from where my head was on his shoulder I met eyes with Jenn. I had a feeling we were not going to get along.

The first day was ok. I helped pick up the apartment (even though I got yelled at for "doing it wrong") before going to the library to study.

The next day…The next day I had work. I left to biting comments about my chosen profession, even if it was just for the time being.

Three days in I got rude comments and harsh "are you still here?"s.

Matt didn't know and I didn't tell.

Four days in I insisted I go home. Matt was shocked, but agreed. I arrived at my place staring blankly at my door. My lease was up and I wasn't going to be allowed to renew unless I could afford an extra two hundred a month. I couldn't. I had four days to move. I slid down the wall of the hallway and cried.


	5. Enigma

**A.N**

**Well this is one of the longest things I've ever written in one sitting.**

**Guess writing is getting a bit easier. Yay :)**

**Disclaimer: Death Note not owned etc**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I watched, slightly dumbfounded, as Mello broke down in front of me. His usual cocky demeanour in tatters around him at the sight of the eviction notice. I shuffled awkwardly as tears cascaded down his face. I wasn't too good with emotions.

During the sixth months that I had gotten to know him I had struggled to understand him even in the most simplistic of forms. The constant enigma that he presented me with ensured that I always turned up on the Tuesdays meetings despite Jen's constant protesting about how he was a 'filthy diseased ridden whore'. I simply ignored her and went out anyway.

Jennifer wouldn't of found out I was even meeting him if Jason didn't turn up at our apartment asking to borrow one of my games when I claimed to out drinking with him. I got an earful down the phone and had to sleep on the couch for a week.

When I brought him back to the flat she all but lost her mind. I'm pretty sure Mello heard the breaking china and the name calling, but there was nothing I could do to stop that. All I knew was he needed a bed and company. The look on Mello's face as he left for work on the third day was awful. He looked like he would pass out at any moment at the thought of stripping in front of people again. The usual spark in his eye had died, his movement dulling from energetic to lacklustre.

I knew he was trying to keep himself together, largely failing as he flinched at loud sounds and Jennifer's constant hollering. Nevertheless he still refused to stay, even though we both knew he wanted to.

I ran my eyes of the sheet of white paper pinned to the gloss coated door before flicking them back to the sobbing Mello. I wasn't sure if this was some extremely cruel joke by God or Karma punching someone when they were down. Either way, when I die there is going to be some serious fucking explaining to do by whatever deity runs the world.

Taking his hand, I pulled his shaking form to his feet, letting him lean heavily against me as he continued to sob. I rubbed his back gently, waiting for the tears to slow to hiccups and eventually to sniffling and trembling breaths.

"I-I gotta get my stuff…" Mello pulled away, rubbing at his eyes in a bid to get rid of the remaining traces of tears, but the puffy bloodshot eyes and tear tracks told the truth to all who bothered to look carefully.

"Going to stay with your parents?" I asked as he fumbled with his keys, quickly slotting it into the lock and twisting it, watching the door swing open.

"They're dead." Mello stated bluntly. "Car accident."

"Ohh…so where are you going to stay?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"I…I don't know. I've got four days." He walked to the closet, pulling out a suitcase. "I'll think of something." He added, almost defiant at his situation.

I sighed, wringing my hands. Jen wouldn't be happy…but he had nowhere else…"Why don't you just stay with us? We'll rent you the room you're in. It'll be a lot cheaper than living here. You'll probably be able to give up stripping and just get a normal job."

"No. Your wife hates me as it is. If you went home and told her I was staying we'd both be homeless. She's not exactly tactical with what she says. 'He's undressing you with his eyes.' and whatever else she's said." Mello muttered, piling clothes into the suitcase.

"So she'll be mad. Yeah. But you need a roof and I can shut her up." Mello simply raised an eyebrow before it clicked into place. He pulled a face of disgust at the thought and folded more clothes up, his hair hanging over his eyes as he worked.

"I…don't want to put you out of your way."

"Mello, you always put me out of my way. Since when do you care? Quit making lame excuses and get what you need. We'll get the rest tomorrow." For the first time I had ever seen, Mello nodded his head in submission, zipped the case shut and walked around the flat picking up various other essentials. Gathering them, he slipped them into the front pouch of the plain black case and picked it up.

"Okay, I'm ready." He told his shoes.

Taking the case down to the car, I slipped it into the boot as Mello clambered into the passengers seat. Locking the trunk, I climbed into the drivers seat, driving in the tense silence, back home.

Pulling back up to my block, I carried Mello's case back up the flights of stairs, ushering him inside before dropping the case into his room.

"Matt, you want takeout?" Jen called from the living room, making her way into the spare room where I was standing, her soft hazel eyes suddenly became a blaze as her gaze landed on Mello. "What. Is. He. Doing. Back. Here." She hissed, slender fingers clenching into a tight fist at her side.

"…Told you I shouldn't of come back here…" Mello murmured.

I shook my head to him, grabbed Jen's arm and pulled her outside. "He got evicted."

"So? Let the tramp stay with his parents." She folded her arms across her chest, staring up at me. Jennifer was beyond pissed at me, it was hard to believe that such a calm and helpful person could be so spiteful.

"His parents are dead." I told her. "He literally has nowhere else to go. What's wrong with you, why are you so intimidated by him? I married _you _just in case you didn't notice." I snapped.

"I don't give a shit. He wants in your pants Matt. Why can't you see that?" Jennifer yelled back.

I shook my head at her. "When did you get so damn delusional. If I knew you would be like this with me having friends I wouldn't of married you in the first place!"

I hissed as a sharp slap connected with my cheek. "Fine. He can stay here. But I'm sure as hell not." She shouted, storming off to our room. I chose not to run after her as I heard the clattering of wood and door slamming. A few minutes later, she stormed into the hallway, black bag hanging from a strap on her shoulder. "Call me when you're ready to get that disgusting slut out of my house!" I watched as she stomped from the house, door thudding shut behind her.

I let out a sigh of relief, the tension immediately releasing and a strange sense of calm washed over me.

At least I didn't have to worry about Jennifer for a day or two.


	6. Touch

**So tired... Enjoy.**

**Kat**

-Mello-

I stood trembling staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Matt looked at me confused.

"Sorry? For what?" I looked up, did he honestly just ask that? He didn't look upset though, he looked…relieved? "Come on, Let's get a pizza."

The night went smoothly, I finally relaxed, felt safe; Matt, his shoulders lost all the tension that they had held for months… We ate pizza, watched a movie, Matt even convinced me to play a game. It was late, but Matt had convinced me one day off of school wouldn't hurt. He clapped my shoulder and we left to our separate rooms.

Days passed, nothing changed, I went to school and work; he did computer work for some people, occasionally worked on a car. Jen never showed up. Matt didn't seem to care. When I asked he just shrugged and said,

"She'll come back when she's ready."

I hated work, the music would come on and I could feel the hands, the pain; but I was paid well and needed the money. I told myself that it was only a temporary thing with Matt. I would find someplace and move back out. One night I came home early, someone had grabbed me and I froze. Ultimately I was sent home and another dancer brought in. As I walked in I stopped, frozen. Matt was on the couch, eyes closed, hand on his cock.

"Oh, um…Sorry…I'll just…" I quickly looked away walking quickly passed going to my room. I was stopped however, by a hand on my wrist.

"Matt?"

"What happened to all your offers?" Trembling I pulled away.

"No." Matt looked hurt at my panicked backing away, he stepped forward catching me between the wall and his body hand cupping my cheek.

"I would never hurt you." I found myself locked into his gaze. I don't think I had ever seen him without goggles before now. His green eyes were magnetic. I knew instantly that his eyes were what had caused Jennifer to fall for him. I could feel it happening myself.

"You're married."

He leaned closer, only a breath away now. "Never stopped you before."

Our lips touched. It was explosive. I always scoffed at the idea of "love" mocking those who spoke of "sparks." Never again. His hands rested gently on a hip, the other cupping the back of my head. Not liking this new timid me, I forced my shaking arms around his neck. I could feel his grin in the kiss as he deepened it. Damn it all if he wasn't a better kisser sober. I had thought it impossible. Crying I broke the kiss.

"I can't."

"Did I ask for sex?" Scowling I shoved him back, slowly making my way to the room he was loaning me.

"I'm not stupid! I know how this goes! You were hard, missing your wife and you want a good fuck. I'm here, I'm convenient, I've offered before. Well that was before…" My hand closed around the handle to the door.

"Did I ever say this was for Jen?" He gestured to his erection. I froze. He continued,

"Somewhere in the past six months I realized….Jen was a mistake ok? I loved her at one point, I still do to some extent, but…." He shook his head. "Never mind. Goodnight Mello." He kissed me chastely going into his room, shutting the door behind him.

The next few days were slightly strained on my part. Matt seemed to know what he wanted, me. But he was married, and then I wasn't even sure I could… He was patient though, letting me think things through.

But then one night I came home from work, I was in a panic. I could feel hands, taste alcohol; I needed familiarity, safety. Matt was on the couch playing some game, I all but ran over, straddling his lap kissing him needily.

"Touch me, Matt. Please. I need someone I know…Please…"

"What? Mello, are you sure?" I just kissed him again. Tossing the controller aside he laid me back on the couch. In my attire from work, there wasn't much to remove and soon I was bare before him. I pulled off his shirt, not wanting to be the only vulnerable one; that was all he allowed me to remove. Instead, he looked at me. He _looked_ at me. Not hungrily like the people I dance for, but honestly looked. He saw _me_ not the façade, but me. His hand brushed my cheek, then my collarbone, tracing down my arm lacing our fingers. This innocent touch…It was more…I don't know, but _more_ than sex I've had with others. His hands finally rested on my hips as his lips touched mine, my palms resting against his chest.

"Matt, I'm sorry I…" We pulled away at the sound of a female voice, seeing Jen standing in the door. "Get out."

"Jen, calm down." Matt stood crossing to her, I stood slipping back into the skirt I had been wearing. I looked down as Matt rested his hands on her shoulders. I was twining my fingers, before jumping at the loud "crack" that split the air. A red hand print covered Matt's cheek.

"I. Want. Him. Out. Now." I didn't wait for Matt's response, I walked to my loaned room slipping on a pair of jeans shoving my things in a bag.

"Mello, wait!" I shook my head holding my bag tightly quickly walking past.

"Good riddance! Whore!"

"Mello! Come back!" I ignored the calls, both sets of them pressing my helmet on my head kicking my bike to life with a roar. I didn't know where I would go, but I knew I couldn't stay here. As it started to rain lightly, it was easy to pretend it was rain, not tears that made my vision blurry. That the insults didn't cut.

I found some ratty motel I could afford for a few days. Matt called five times and sent me ten text messages. I didn't answer. I couldn't.


	7. Very tidy

**A.N**

**Heh, this took a while. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own etc...**

**Ambyr**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt.<strong>

The minute Mello left, Jen rested her eyes on me, her expression blazing.

"Is this why you invited him to live here?" She whispered dangerously. "So you had a fuck buddy?"

"No." I told her calmly. "Everything I said was true. Except that we kissed a bit when we hired him."

Jennifer flared, hand shaking slightly. I'm not entirely sure what she said. Her shrieking all moulding together into one indecipherable noise. After a few hours (Or maybe an eternity), the neighbours who lived below us thumped the ceiling, a muffled 'shut up, it's 4am!' following through the floor boards. Jen massaged her throat for a second before storming from the room and down the concrete stairs. I paused for a moment before screaming was heard from the hallway. Evidently she had gone to yell at them instead.

I sat back on the couch, pulling my phone out and dialling Mello's number. Pressing my phone to my ear, my fingers drummed against my knee in agitation, sighing when he didn't pick up. "Call me you idiot." I told the receiver as the answering machine beep went off before flipping my phone shut and stuffing it into my pocket.

I heard the yelling downstairs abruptly stop and then start up again, followed by calm voices and the clink of metal. "Let go of me you assholes! He fucking cheated on me with a whore!" I carefully slipped outside, skulking in the shadows to avoid her seeing me as I glanced over the banister. I almost had to stifle a laugh as Jen was lead away in cuffs. Waiting until she was gone, I jogged down the stairs stopping outside the open apartment door.

"What happened?" I asked the mid-thirties woman.

"She came down here to shout at us for telling you lot to shut up. I informed her we filed a noise complaint with the police. She punched me. I floored her." Mrs Shan smirked. "Those anti-muggers groups really do teach you some good stuff. But my husband had the police come get her for assault."

I nodded quietly. "Sorry for the noise."

"It's okay. Just gives me something fun to talk about at work tomorrow. What happened up there?" She asked.

"I think my marriage just ended." I mumbled, twiddling my fingers.

"Because you like blonde guy who lives with you?" She grinned. "I don't blame you. If I weren't married I would go after him myself. Very tidy." She flashed me a grin and winked. "Night Matt." She said before shutting the door quietly.

I couldn't help but grin at the door. Some people are just designed to make others smile regardless of the situation they were in. I was thankful that one of those lived below me.

Padding back to my flat, I tried to call Mello a few more times, huffing quietly when he refused to pick up. I rubbed my eyes, laying back on the couch. It had been a long night to say the least and it was starting to catch up with me.

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. Grabbing the machine, I flipped it open, silencing the Zelda theme tune that tinkled out.

"Hello?" I yawned sleepily into the earpiece.

"Hello, is this Mr. Jeevas?"

"Yeah, but call me Matt. That makes me sound old."

"I'm a representative of Mrs. Jeevas." The firm voice told me. "She has filed for divorce against you. We would wish to meet you on the sixteenth to sign the papers. Your pre-nup is still valid so you have reason to worry about your home or possessions. Please arrange a time and date with Mrs. Jeevas to pick up her possessions."

"'Kay." I yawned, hanging up after he rattled of his name and company address. Looks like it was really happening. Keeping my phone open I scrolled through my contacts, dialling Mello's number again.

I could hear the call being accepted, but no noise came from the other end. "Mell, it's me. Please talk." I murmured softly, waiting for a moment before speaking into the silent phone. "Jen filed for divorce." I paused for a moment, hoping for some kind of feedback. "She got arrested for assault but not before she was pinned by a thirty three year old woman." I could hear the quiet snicker on the other end. "Please come back. She's moving out. She won't be around to insult you anymore."

"…You promise she'll be gone for good?" Came the soft reply.

"Promise." I leaned back into the couch, nuzzling into a pillow. "I don't think I loved her. I was just going along with what she wanted. I should stop being so accommodating." I laughed. "Look at the trouble it got me in. Twenty one and divorced."

"I'll be back later." Mello murmured. "Just need to pack up. Give the rest of my time here to some homeless bum or something…"

"And you say you're a hard ass." I grinned.

"I am!" He protested.

"Yeah yeah." I clawed the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it around myself. "Just be quiet when you get in. I haven't slept much." I warned him. "And I will gouge your eyes out. I'm not a morning person."

"'Kay." Mello mumbled before hanging up, dialling tone leaking through the speaker. Tossing my phone onto the coffee table, I settled back into the couch, legs a dead weight. I smothered a yawn leaning back into the cushion, drifting happily back off into a light sleep.


	8. Mine

**Yeah, so it took awhile, but school work...(I got promoted! :3) and life in general made this hard. Lucky ducks I procrastinate and have a three hour gap between classes.**

**Kat**

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

I stared at my phone, not knowing what to feel.

Happiness? I would have a home, would get my shot with Matt.

Guilt? I ruined his marriage. I'm just some…whore. I winced as I thought it, shaking as the thought was in Jen's voice. What did I do to deserve him?

Sadness? Things will never be the same. No matter what happens, I'll always be "the one who ruined his marriage" to everyone; even Matt to some extent.

However for now I was content to pack up and drive to Matt's place. He was asleep on the couch when I arrived. I covered him with a blanket before padding to my room and crawling under the covers. I still had a few hours of sleep before class… Never had I been more glad I scheduled my first class for ten so I could study beforehand on exam days…

A few days passed, and things were actually looking up. There were…tentative steps toward a relationship with Matt and myself, and I got a "promotion" of sorts. I was a part time bartender part-time dancer at a club. It was better than the event-to –event dancing I was doing before. They could look but not touch and I was getting tips now.

Matt was…more at ease about this dancing than the other.

We fell into an easy routine. I would wake up and make breakfast, we would eat together, I would go to class. When I came home from school Matt would have dinner, we would eat and I would go to work. He always waited up for me, and when I got home he kissed my cheek and went to bed. It was simple, easy. Comforting.

But the unspoken question hung in the air, who would make the first move?

I didn't want to.

Don't get me wrong. I wanted him so bad…But I ruined his marriage, who knows what he felt about that. He sure didn't tell me… So he could make the move when he was ready. Right?

A month passed. Things started to feel….tense?

We were watching a movie, it was my night off, that tense, electric feeling hung in the air.

The dam broke.

One moment we were sitting on the couch watching some action flick the next I was pinned to the couch, us feverishly kissing. I can't even say who made the first move. It was instantaneous.

Clothing was shed as we continued. I tried not to notice how we were in the same position last time this happened…When Jen showed up. Fingers traced my spine, trailing dangerously low causing me to shiver. I nodded to the breathy

"Ready?"

But before anything could happen there was a knock and we both let out frustrated moans.

"Yo, Matt! You in there buddy?"

Glaring at the door Matt hissed a "fuck you Jason." But stood and walked over to the door opening it.

"What do you want."

The guy, Jason I guess, held up his hands. "Whoa man. Just seeing how you're doing. Haven't heard from you in awhile, just wanted to make sure you weren't wallowing in your misery."

"No. Now leave.

"Dude! Is that a hicky? Wow you move fast, who you got in there?" He threw his weight against the door before Matt could make a move. Embarrassed I grabbed at my pants hurriedly slipping them on.

"Oh man! The stripper? You hooked up with the stripper? Or am I…costing you time?"

I turned red. Embarrassed and insulted I tried to maintain my dignity (as if I had any left to start) as I walked to my room shutting the door behind me. I lay in my bed, blankets over my head listening to the muffled conversation. Matt was obviously yelling, while Jason was talking loudly, defending himself I guess. Eventually I heard the door slam followed by a soft knock on my door.

"Mello?"

"…" It was unlocked, if he cared enough to try it…

A few moments later found my blankets gone and lips on mine.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot."

I ducked my head hiding behind my hair. "He's right."

I bit back a moan as a hand tangled into my hair, yanking me to look him in the eye. I could see in his eyes that he stored that bit of knowledge away before he spoke.

"You are not. And you won't say those sorts of things about yourself got it?" I managed a nod before I felt his weight on me and his lips on mine. Much to my surprise, and disappointment, he pulled away as the kiss began to get heated.

"Too fast Mello, we have all the time we need." I nodded looking down, jumping as I felt him pull the covers up spooning against me.

"Doesn't change the fact I'm a man and I'm possessive, Mells." I shivered at the low words murmured in my ear.

"Even if you're the person I have to convince. Face it Mello, you act tough but you know as well as I do. From the moment we met you were mine."


	9. Test

**A.N**

**:3**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Mello seemed far more relaxed over the next few days, taking to crawling in my bed besides me at night. I had no problem with this, though the first time he did it I smacked him over the head with my alarm clock in a sleep drunken daze before realising who it was and apologising profusely. He complained like a bitch about the bump I had left him.

The tension was still there. Crackling dangerously in the air until it was so thick you could drown in it but both of us pretended not to notice, though I could help noticing that Mello was continuing to stare at the love bite on my neck.

"Mell." I snapped my fingers in front of his face, watching as Mello snapped back into reality with a small jump. "Should be studying. Stop staring at me." I told him, slightly amused.

A small blush crept across Mello's cheeks, eyes diverting quickly back to the textbook in his lap. "I am studying…" He grumbled.

"Yeah yeah." I laughed, draining the cup of coffee, settling the mug back onto the table. I ran a finger gently over the bruised skin, watching as Mello's eyes followed.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. "I didn't mean to bite you."

"Not anymore. Stung for a couple of minutes when you did it." I grinned, leaning over to him. "Or you can just tell me." I kissed his neck for a moment before biting it gently, licking and sucking the mark that I'd left him with. Mello shivered, tilting his head back as I pulled away, watching the bruise blossom on his pale skin. "Suits you." I grinned, taking the book from him.

"Hey!" He protested, reaching for it as I moved it out of his reach.

"Let me quiz you." I said, watching as Mello sat back with a huff, arms folded across his chest. "Don't give me that look. I know you have finals next week." I laid the book on my lap, flipping to a random page. "If you do well, I'll make sure to reward you." I smirked, watching his eyes light up.

I know I was driving him crazy with the constant teasing and it wasn't fair to either of us but I justified doing it by knowing that he was enjoying it just as much as I was. Besides, I knew he wasn't ready just yet, no matter what he said it was clear to anyone who cared to look, the panic on his face if I got too close or touched him in an intimate place. He pretended to be fine with it, probably trying to convince himself more than me so I taken to light teasing, preferring for him to take the lead.

I read aloud the questions for him, telling him the answer on the rare occasion he messed up. To be fair, it was an awful lot to memorise. I stopped an hour or so later, putting the book down and leaning back into the couch. "Too much work." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Reason number one why I didn't go to college."

"Lazy." Mello muttered under his breath, tucking his book back into his back to ensure that he wouldn't forget it. "I have to go. Got work." He sighed.

"…You should quit. You obviously don't like it."

"I need to get money somehow and it pays well. Besides, if people touch me now they get thrown out so it's a lot better." Mello reasoned, biting his lip gently. "I have to get changed." He murmured, hair dangling into his eyes as he stood from the couch and moved into his room to get changed into the skimpy attire that he was forced to wear.

He walked out, covered in a large overcoat, a lot of leg still on show. "You don't have to go, I don't mind letting you live here for free."

"Nice offer, but I still have to pay for school, books, food and bills. I need the money." He argued quietly, picking up his keys. I let out a quiet sigh.

"At least let me give you a ride. Then I know you wouldn't of been killed getting there."

Mello bit his lip before nodding slowly. "Okay. But you're not hanging around. What I have to do at work is my business. Not yours."

"Fine." I yawned, picking up my keys and shoving my own coat on, knowing full well I would stick around whether he said I could or not.


	10. Porn Star Dancing

**Yeah, don't own the rights to Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest 's a fucking awesome song though.  
><strong>

**Kat**

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

Matt stopped at the curb and I stepped out going to the back entrance. Oh how I wish it was my night to bartend. I could slip on my leathers and be fine. With a shiver from the cold air I hung my coat next to my mirror. Oh if only my parents saw me now. My father's eyes and my mother's hair, stared back from the mirror. I scrubbed my hands over my face, saying a quick prayer as I was told to go on deck. Forgive me Lord, I don't want to do it. I groaned as I heard the song. I don't know what was worse, the routine that went with it or the fact it was given to me because I looked the most feminine.

_She wraps her hands around that poll she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow 'cause that's porn star dancing._

I walked out in the black leather mini-dress that was assigned for this song, as confident in the strappy stilettos as my own boots. I've done this job way to long. I mechanically went through the motions, "flirting" with the other dancers on the stage. Luck bastards still got to dress as men.

_She drops that dress around her legs she don't play nice she makes me beg as I'm sitting right by the stage 'cause that's porn star dancing._

I heard a loud whistle, right by the stage causing me to jump out of my fog, because I heard a familiar chuckle follow it. No, he didn't…. Glancing down I saw him. Matt. Fucker had stayed. Fine, he wants a show…. I slid down the pole hand above my head dropping to my knees. I crawled over to him. He grinned kissing me slipping a twenty in the garter on my thigh. God he is such a bastard. I bit his lip, before pulling away and turning around. I could feel his laugh as he unzipped the dress. Ok, so this wasn't part of the act, but whatever. As I stood the dress slipped off my shoulders and down my body pooling at my feet, leaving me in the skimpy undergarments they make me wear. I could feel him staring at my ass as I stalked back to the pole. The rest of the dance my eyes never left his. His grinning like an idiot and cheering for me made it not so bad. Not if he enjoyed it. As the song ended I went to the back. I continued to watch Matt from backstage though. He never gave up his stage-side table, but he was playing one his PSP. I laughed blushing.

"Mello, what is it babe?" One of the female strippers, everyone called her Candy, who had become a mother figure of sorts came up looking over my shoulder.

"Why is he here if he's playing a game…" She then noticed the mark on my neck. "Oh, so he's yours." She grinned. I looked away.

"Don't start Candy, please." Laughing she hugged me tightly.

"My little Mello is growing up." The other women, and a few of the men laughed.

Always, without fail, Matt would look up and watch me when I came onstage, game coming back out when I was done. On the last dance of the night some woman yelled she would give me one hundred to take it all off. She was screaming waving the bill. Hen party. Matt was sitting next to them.

"Look but don't touch. He's taken, isn't that right_ baby_?" He grinned and winked. Thank you, thank you for letting him be supportive. I walked over bending down to kiss him.

"An extra two if he gets in on it!" I nearly choked. Three hundred in tips? I raised an eyebrow at Matt. He teased me pressing close.

"Sorry ladies, I'm no stripper, but come see us after the show. We might can arrange something." He licked my neck and I moaned.

The owner looked like he couldn't decide if he needed to chase Matt off or thank him, people were crowded around watching what Matt would do to my all too willing body next.

"So, Mello, you never answered these ladies." He palmed me, and I could feel my cock stirring to life.

"I-I guess…" I groaned as Matt kissed and bit my shoulder. The manager stopped before it went any further. Smirking Matt kissed me again.

"I'll be in the car."

He was going to kill me.

….But not before I jumped him.


	11. Fair

**A.N.**

**I am way too tired.**

**I promise to update better after Kat's chapter. Pinky promise.**

**Ambyr**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Mello joined me in the car thirty minutes later, donning the flasher coat once more, a heavy shade of red splashed across his cheeks. "So you did it." I grinned as he tucked the wad of bills into his pocket.

"Yeah, I can skip my next shift now." He smiled, arm creeping around my neck as he leaned close and mouthed along the skin. "You should've stayed. The ladies had fun."

I moaned softly, tilting my head to the side, exposing more skin for him to assault, which he was all too happy to oblige me with. His hand crept along my thigh until he found the growing lump in the front of my pants, Mello smirked. "Did my dancing have an effect?" He grinned, nibbling my earlobe. My breath hitched in my throat as Mello guided my hand underneath the long coat, finger trailing along the underside of his length. "Guess I was in such a hurry I forgot to put of clothes." He purred innocently, trailing his tongue over the shell of my ear slowly before blowing on it, watching me shiver in pleasure.

I shoved him back into his seat properly, despite the whine that fell from his lips. I turned the engine on, revving it for a moment before speeding back to the flat. Like hell I would go further in my baby. Mello seemed to get the gist and quit complaining, happy to keep his fingers tracing the inside of my thigh.

I pulled up to the apartment in a matter of minutes, though it seemed like hours as Mello began to get more outlandish in his pursuits of trying to get me to pull over and fuck him in the backseat. I all but dragged him up the flights of stairs and into the apartment, slamming the door behind us.

Mello immediately pinned me to the wall, hands and lips roaming my body as he stripped my shirt off and tossed it into some unknown corner of the room for me to find in two years in a midst of confusion about how it got there in the first place.

His hands tugged at my pants as his mouthed kissed, licked and sucked every part of my chest that he could reach, watching as the jeans slid down my legs. His hand took both of mine by the wrist, pinning them above my head, I whined softly at the restraint, desperate to touch him back but I quickly shut up as his hips ground into mine.

Mello's lips found their way back to my throat, nibbling and kissing the delicate skin as he moved his hips against my own, creating delicious friction despite the coat that Mello still wore.

"Not fair if I'm the only one not wearing clothes." I pointed out to him in between breathy gasps. Mello smirked, using his free hand to undo the cloth belt holding it together before letting it fall off his shoulders.

"Fair enough now?" He grinned. I could feel my cheeks heating up as he slipped a finger under the strap of my goggles, pulling them off and letting them fall to the floor with a clatter. He ran a finger along my chest, tracing each and every contour he could reach. "Now what should we do Mattie?" He murmured, breath caressing my ear gently as his fingers descended ever so slightly. I bit my lip, I would not break before he did. At least that way I could maintain some form of dignity before Mello stripped everything else from me (Which was saying something as he'd already taken my clothes).

I could feel his hand shaking slightly as he pried me away from the wall, happy to let me kiss him hungrily, fingers fisted in his hair. The slight pain only heightening the pleasure that each of us was begging for but both refusing to give, a continuous game of cat and mouse. Mello finally reached his limit and impatiently shoved me onto the couch, smirking at the soft whimper I let out from the broken contact.

Mello rolled his eyes and straddled my waist, purposefully not giving me enough room to just take him if I wanted to. Each touch of that he used became incredibly precise, designed to drive just about anyone nuts within a few minutes. I wriggled slightly as his tongue ran across my collar bone and found a particularly sensitive spot. Mello's whole demeanour changed as I let out a soft moan. I didn't care anymore, I would scream if that's what he wanted. He nipped the section of skin again, earning a wanton groan to escape my lips.

Mello simply grinned, letting himself slide further down my body with practised ease. Like hell was going to go easy on me.


	12. Primal

**Yeah, it's kinda crap...Sorry, been working long days and lots of homework. Not to mention getting sick and still having to work...  
><strong>

**Kat**

**...So yeah...this has been sitting here...in the doc manager for like a week or so now... I could have sworn I posted...? So...yeah, sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

I rather liked Matt being at work tonight. It was easy to imagine I was dancing only for him. I never enjoyed my job, never, but with Matt watching, gauging his reactions made it fun. I made better tips too, dancing for him. It lead us to this however, me hovering over him as he watched me, eyes glazed over with lust, but at the same time sharp- like a predator watching his prey. However what made me shiver was the possessiveness I saw. It didn't matter we haven't had sex yet, I was *his* and he would make sure I knew it. I was in control now, I might even top after this, but this one time was going to be his.

I can't say I had objections.

I watched him a bit longer, stroking him gently. Looking around I smirked, how convenient the industrial style of the apartment was. I walked over to one of the black support poles. Matt stared at my ass the whole time. I placed my back against it, one arm above my head gripping it lightly the other holding onto my arm. I slid down slowly, watching him, legs firmly together. Seeing I had his attention, I slid down slightly faster, legs spreading wide. Leg hooked around it I spun to face the other direction before bending over. The loud moan was my cue to stand back up and walk to the bed, hips swinging. I had barely made it to the bed before he had me pinned.

"Fucking tease."

"You love it."

There was no more talking as we were much too busy kissing. It was rough, needy, animalistic, all harsh breathing and biting. It was a fight for dominance, for control, for ownership. If this kissing was to be an indication, I won't be walking tomorrow, and I'm fine with that.

Before I even registered we had progressed passed kissing, he was in me and my back arched in a pain-filled cry. He didn't stop, just began moving in rough, quick thrusts. I gripped the iron bars of the headboard, just for something solid to hold too. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I resumed the harsh kissing.

It was dirty; it was rough, animalistic and primal. And it was over all too soon. We had both finished with loud cries, laying tangled in a pile of arms and legs, too tired to figure out whose were whose.

Once our breathing was back to normal Matt kissed me softly, before going to turn off the lights and rejoining me on the bed. Blankets around us he kissed me once more, spooning up against me.

"Night, Mello."

"Night, Matt."

Now he held me like I was made of porcelain, nuzzling my neck from behind. Slowly his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. My heart swelled. I had never been held after sex like this, more often than not my ex's kicked me out of bed when they were done with me, didn't matter what position I held. I snuggled back into him smiling sleepily.

"Mello, quit moving…" Matt whined sleepily tightening his arms slightly, tangling our legs. For the first time in a long time I slept peacefully.

I woke the next morning feeling peaceful. Matt was still asleep. I rolled over kissing him before pulling away. I stood stretching, feeling my back pop, before walking to the bath for painkillers and then moving to the kitchen. I wasn't the best cook, so I stuck to just making coffee. I had just poured my mug when I heard a hesitant "Mello?" from the bedroom. I poured another mug going to join him back in bed.

Seeing me Matt sat up, taking one of the mugs, before pulling me close. I laughed. I haven't felt this care-free in a long time. We spent the morning laying about in bed, talking. It was nice, relaxing. At ten or so I sighed.

"Time to get ready for class." I yelped as I was pinned on my back.

"No, you don't. It's Thursday you don't have class today."

I looked at my phone to verify this. "So I don't. What did you have planned?"

I shivered as Matt grinned wickedly before kissing my neck. "I think we should go "shopping". I rather enjoyed seeing you all dressed up." A careful bite to my neck and a tug to my hair had me agreeing before I could even think to say no.

I have a feeling something bad would happen, if only from those looks Matt kept giving me. I have a feeling by the time we're back my pride as a man will be in tatters.


	13. Car

**A.N.**

**Sorry this took so long. I thought it was Kat's turn to update. Whoopsie doodle :)**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Leaving the empty china cups on the bedside table, I stumbled out of bed to get ready. I could tell Mello had never been truly spoiled as he complained for a good thirty minutes while I showered and dressed when I told him I would pay for anything he wanted. I wasn't exactly short of cash by a long shot and even having to give away half my assets in the divorce case, (Which I knew I would lose. She had proof of my adultery) didn't seem so daunting. The more I spent the less she got after all. And I could easily make it back in no time. It was simply a matter of creating a virus and spreading it to a few companies computers then 'magically' coming up with the solution.

Mello was in full blown pout mode by the time I took him down to the car. "Look, if I pay then you focus on paying for school and books and whatever it is students have to buy." I reasoned.

"But it's not fair to make you pay for everything Matt! I made extra money last night, I can buy some things and take up tomorrows shift that I was going to miss." Mello argued back, eyes narrowing slightly as he slid into the car, arms folded across his chest. The pout looked like it was setting up permanent residence on his face. Clearly knowing he was going to get a lot of money spent on him made him uncomfortable.

I rolled my eyes, starting the engine, relaxing into the gentle thrum that ran throughout the car. "Just shut up and enjoy the day yeah?" I told him point blank, leaning over to kiss him slowly. "And wipe that look off your face. If you're going to look like I took away your chocolate then you'll be doing a lot of making it up to me tonight." I smirked, pulling out of the parking lot, driving down the barely trafficked roads.

It only took me a few minutes to pull up at the mall, parking in the lines which had no one either side of me to ensure no scratches would be on my baby would be there when I got back. Or shit would fly. I climbed out of the car, forcing Mello out the other side, taking his hand quietly. I lead him through various stores, picking up things I saw him eying but too…shy? Scared? To say he wanted. He eventually died down his protests, knowing I would buy it regardless of what he said, though a permanent red hue remained splashed across the tops of his cheeks.

I stopped at a coffee chain, buying him a hot chocolate and myself a black coffee, sitting on the cheap metal tables outside , letting the mass of bags gather underneath the table. I pushed the coffee towards Mello, who fingered the paper grip for a moment before taking a sip. "You don't have to do all this for me." He murmured.

I smirked. "It's not just for you. One more stop before we leave. And this time I'm choosing. And no objections to what I pick. And yes you will be modelling for me."

Mello huffed, leaning back in his chair, nursing the drink for as long as he possibly could, which incidentally took him an hour before he would budge from the chair, begrudgingly picking up the bags and following me onto the second floor of the mall. He shifted outside Victoria's Secret nervously. "Matt…people are staring…" He murmured. I smirked, pushing him inside.

"So? not like you don't wear this sort of stuff anyway." I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Not…outside and around people who aren't lowlifes and hen parties."

I nipped his ear gently. "But it's just for me." I toyed with a strand of his blonde hair. "And just in the changing rooms…until we get home…and then I'll be ripping it off you." I smirked, trailing my fingers slowly under his shirt, tracing along his abdominals, feeling him shiver in barely suppressed pleasure at the touch.

"Just in the changing rooms?" He repeated. I could hear the tinge of nervousness in his voice about being in the open in _that_ kind of clothing.

"Just the changing rooms." I murmured in his ear, tightening my arms around him despite the stares and scowls that were thrown our way. I kissed his neck pointedly. "Please?"

Mello sighed, head tilting forwards slightly. "Fine. But I get to pick out something for you to wear." His lips curled in a mischievous smile, feeling myself tense up slightly.

"…Fine." I compromised with a grin. Mello wriggled out of my grasp, walking into the store a wide smile painted on his face.

God dammit.


	14. Smoke

**Sorry for the long break, but yanno, I work retail and Christmas... So yeah, sorry.**

**Kat  
><strong>

-Mello-

I held my head up as I walked in, clutching Matt's hand tightly. He just grinned and pulled me though the cosmetics and underwear straight to the lingerie section. I could feel the blush as he started looking at the more…naughtier pieces, and being a month from Valentines he had plenty to choose from. I just quietly hung up what he was looking at.

"Hey! I get to pick remember?"

Sighing I just shook my head. "It won't fit, it's too fitted. I don't have breasts, it would look bad." Looking around I found something similar, but flimsier. "Look for stuff like this. If you want me in things like that," I gestured to the corset top, obviously made for a well endowed woman, "I'll need one special made. I may fit in one the A cup though…" I flipped though the rack finding one. He just beamed.

By the time he was done I think I had one of the entire store, including the backless nightgown/apron/lingerie thing they had for sell. We actually had a sales girl helping us. I thank God she wasn't one of the giggly ones. Seriously what's so weird about someone liking dick? She was actually super helpful and promptly put the model-esque employee in her place when she raised a fuss about me going in a fitting room, and worked hard to find things that would fit me.

….yes I had a bra fitting. Might as well hand in my man card, woe is me.

Her natural simple look was refreshing. She obviously loved people and her job. We ensured she got our sale, assuming they received commission. I was almost sick when I saw the total. Matt however just had a huge grin as he paid. Leaning against him I pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Come on; let's get you a suit while we're here. You're going to need one for court."

His face fell.

"Mello…." I grinned at the whine.

"I have other ideas for it too." He sulked but didn't make a deal of it, following me to the department store.

I got to fuss over him for an hour or so, picking out various shirts and ties, as he was fitted for a suit. I also bought him a bunch of silk boxers….

He needed new ones anyway and if I have to wear women's underwear at home the least he can do is wear silk.

That reminds me need to get sheets too.

I was surprised when I got dinner and a movie too.

"Matt, it's too much!"

"No it's not. It's my money, I can spend it how I want. It's much for me as it is you."

I opened my mouth to protest, but was silenced with a kiss. "Shut up and enjoy it. You need to be spoiled."

I just blushed. He laughed and ordered for me.

When I fell asleep on his shoulder at the movie theatre he decided it was time to call it a night.

We were just in the door when he received a call. Groaning at the number he sighed. "I have to take this."

"Ok." Kissing him I went to go put our things away.

About ten minute later I felt arms around my waist. "I have a job to do on my computer. I'll be a bit, hour or so."

I sighed pressing close. "Well damn…"

He pressed a chaste kiss to my neck pulling away, "Change and go to bed. I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that he walked into the living room. I rummaged through the bags changing our sheets (Oh silk!) before pausing. After an internal debate I slipped on some of the underwear and a lace babydoll before climbing between the sheets.

I stirred at the arm around my waist and the kiss to my shoulder, glancing at the clock I saw it was several hours later; must have fallen asleep.

"Matt?"

"Mmm?"

I groaned softly as he kisses along my neck. I gasped as he moved to cup my length, but pulled away before rolling over to press my face into his shoulder.

"Tired, half asleep. Sex in the morning." I could feel Matt's pout, but he moved his hand to my hip. I hummed in content as he pet my hair, falling asleep. Last thing I remember before falling asleep was smelling smoke and mumbling for him to stop smoking in bed.


	15. Neenaw

**A.N.**

**Been so long gwoo o.o**

**This is weird timeline. Bear with me :D**

**Disclaimer: No own :(**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

"Sir it's dangerous to go back in there." A heavy set fireman clamped his hand on my blanketed shoulder, forcing me to stay still. His face was blackened with soot and I had no idea how his eyes weren't streaming from the smoke but he was somehow able to remain calm despite the blazing building in front of him.

I wriggled again, trying to pull away from him and dash towards the ambulance that was parked only a few meters from me. The door were shut, but the lights were already flickering in a sadistic dance, taunting me as they were ready to go. "Please!" I begged. The man ignored me and handed me another bag of ice for my blistered hands.

"They need to work on him if he has any chance at all. And you cannot get in they way of that. I'll escort you to the hospital but you cannot go in until the doctors or nurses say. Understand?" He asked. I nodded slowly. It was the best deal I was going to get.

It had only been an hour since I had smelled smoke in the apartment and human curiosity had made me creep out of bed to investigate. Billowing plumes of smoke hit me full force in the face as I opened the door to the front room. Fire was slowly licking away the paint on the walls and the heat was prickling with more intensity by the second.

I took a step back away from the blaze in shock. I had no idea what to do, my head just kept up the _'What are you doing you fucking moron, leg it already!' _but my feet remained firmly glued to the ever heating carpet. It took a few seconds for me to shake the shock and dash across the room to the front door, gripping the scalding hot metal door handle. I could feel the skin on my hands swell and blister and I let out a grunt of pain as I finally forced the door open, stepping out into the cool air.

I fell to me knees coughing heavily before I sat back up quickly, realising I wasn't the only one in there. I tucked my hands into my sides, all set to run in for Mello before someone grabbed me around the waist, pulling me backwards and away from the fire.

Apparently my neighbours had seen the smoke and called the fire brigade.

And despite my flailing and screaming they wouldn't let me go in after Mello, forcing me to sit, strapping an oxygen mask to my face and ice onto my hands until an ambulance arrived. I watched as a muscular man was walking out of the apartment a shock of now filthy blonde hair in his arms. I visibly sagged in relief, watching as they took him into the ambulance.

My fireman/escort told me he had been badly burned, but fortunately felt nothing as he was unconscious due to smoke inhalation. He would probably survive, but would be heavily scarred.

I watched as the ambulance pulled away from the curb, sirens blaring as it took off down the street as fast as it possibly could before the fire marshal attracted my attention. I tried to ignore him, pressing my hands more firmly against the bag of ice but he sauntered over anyway and proceeded to ask an assload of questions about what I thought could've started it. I informed him that while I did smoke I hadn't smoked when I arrived home and we had eaten out that night so burning food went right out as well.

At that point I kind of shut off. My hands were killing me and I thought I was going to throw up I was so worried about Mello. I could easily get another apartment and more stuff, but Mello was hurt. Really hurt and I had no idea why. We didn't have candles lit or any open flames at all. Everything was shut off.

I bit my lip, head thumping as The Marshal asked another question.

I may have exploded in his face.

…And called him every vile name I could think of.

I was just so unbelievably worried. I think he understood that as he didn't even flinch, nodded and thanked me for my time before walking away.

The other fireman who's sat beside me throughout all of it, gently tapped my shoulder, indicating me to get into his truck. "I'll give you a ride to the hospital. Get your hands sorted out."

I gave him a grateful smile before climbing in the front next to him. Like hell I would get my hands sorted before I saw Mello.


	16. Broken

**Weird timeline, but lets face it, you can't write about being in an induced coma for two weeks. And sorry this was supposed to be up before I went to work this morning but I ran out of time then went to go see Hunger Games after. That movie is intense. (Team Pita btw)  
><strong>

**Kat**

-Mello-

I sat staring at the wall while a doctor droned on and on; telling me what I already knew. I was disfigured. Almost a fourth of my body had been burned: half my face and neck, shoulder, chest and back. The rough skin itched as it was still healing. Matt just held my hand tightly, nodding as he listened intently. I didn't think they would let me go worried over my state of mind as they were. Matt had to convince them I just needed to go home.

Home, where no one could see me and there were no mirrors. Yes, that was exactly what I needed.

I remembered when I woke up. There were so many rushed voices. A croak weakly asking for Matt; sobs and tears causing searing lines down the damaged skin…a heart monitor beeping out of control, the numbing of sedatives; nothing.

Next thing I remember was waking to Matt yelling at doctors. I woke sobbing and he broke off mid-sentence to run over to me. Soothing words were cooed in my ear and soft kisses pressed to my undamaged cheek, his hand wrapped tightly in mine. I felt as if I was still burning, the barely healed skin raw and sore. I asked to die. Matt telling me he loved me as the world went black again.

The third time I woke I was awake for good; find out I had been sedated for a two or so weeks to let my burn heal without me thrashing about. First thing I saw was Matt's un-goggled eyes, he smiled and kissed me. We spent a lot of time kissing; he was just glad I was alive and I just wanted _something_ that didn't hurt, that felt good.

When I saw my face for the first time…the nurse had come to change my bandage and I pushed her away to go look in the mirror. I stared down a stranger, touched the reflection before touching my face. I must have said it out loud; I remember wishing I had died. Matt looked as if I punched him in the gut. From then on I was required a daily visit to the therapist. Never said anything, Matt was the only one I would talk to, and even then it was timid whispers. Didn't want him to leave me.

He handed me a sheet of paper; apparently the doctor was finished with his spiel. I signed my name and stood.

"Take me home Matt." People stared as we walked down the halls to the car. I looked down, my singed hair doing little to hide my face. Matt's hand gently pulling me the right way and watching the feet around me helped me navigate the halls. When we made it to the car he lifted my chin kissing me softly.

"I love you Mello."

I nodded hiding in his chest; his shirt bunched in my clenched fingers. His arms went around my waist as I trembled. He pet my hair. I couldn't say anything, but I didn't have to. He already knew. He held me rocking us gently as I cried like a small child into his chest. He spoke to me, reassuring things murmured low in my ear. Not nonsensical things like most would, but real life reassurance. He had taken care of school for me. I had medical leave on my scholarships. I could take two semesters off and still have my money waiting on me. He had us a hotel booked and all the basics back. A decent sized wardrobe for each of us, a computer for him, books for me and a few other actual essentials. He had a place picked out, and was waiting on me to see it before he signed the contract. That he still loved me, and he couldn't wait to have me on the bed and prove it. Cried out I fell asleep against his chest, and when I woke I was laying on a fluffy bed arms around me the smell of him everywhere. I rolled over ignoring the twinge of pain, kissing his throat, nuzzling into his bare chest. His heartbeat was my lullaby as I fell into a contented sleep.

He was amazing, understood I wasn't ready. We would cuddle and kiss but he would back off as soon as it started getting heated, giving me that smile I fell for.

I hated going out in public, but unfortunately I had to go pick up my last paycheck. They wouldn't give it to Matt, and no doubt wanted to fire me to my face versus though my boyfriend. Horrible things were whispered as I walked by, head held high. I wouldn't let them break me. I was given what I was owed and told not to come back. I spun on my heel walking back out retreating to the safety of Matt's car. I made it to the hotel before I broke into tears.


	17. Flat

**A.N.**

**More procrastination over my A level English exam tomorrow gr.**

**Review?**

**No own**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I sat on the bed, watching Mello flick through a psychology textbook. He was adamant that he wouldn't fall behind in his school work, pushing his singed hair, which he refused to cut, behind his ear as he turned another page.

The burn on his face was still an angry red, but it had calmed since I had first seen it, although it still caused him a lot of pain. Even slightly touching it would make him flinch, biting his lip to suppress a yelp of pain .

"You can take a break you know…it won't hurt you to relax a little." I said, watching as he made some notes in the plain black notebook besides him.

He ignored me, continuing to write, letting his hair fall forwards and cover his face. I sighed, walking out of the room, towards the new computer that sat in the corner. I sat in front of it, switching it on, waiting for it to load up. I glanced at my hands, the burns that covered them had healed much more quickly than Mello's face and were a hell of a lot less painful. The skin now shone, almost like leather as it had toughened from the deep scars which had made my hands all the more sensitive.

I scrolled through my email when the computer loaded up properly, emailing a few clients back to accept their job offers. My funds were low due to putting a deposit down on a new apartment and I could use the cash, though paying for two people wasn't new to me so I didn't mind handling Mello's expenses either, though I didn't let him know about it. Otherwise he would get his hackles up and get a job where comments would be made that his ego couldn't handle just yet.

I almost leapt from the chair in fright as a pair of slender arms slipped around my neck and Mello's uninjured cheek pressed against my own. "Giving up on studying?" I asked, mildly amused. It never took long for him to give up after I'd made a comment. He made a noncommittal noise in his throat as he watched me type back a reply.

"It wasn't going in anymore. So I figured it was time to relax…as you put it." His fingers ghosted along my chest, gently rubbing the sensitive spots that he had come to know so very well thanks to a well practised routine. His fingers trailed lower, running over the growing problem in my pants. I could hear the hitch in his throat as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants.

I pulled away. "No Mello, stop forcing yourself. It is _fine." His fingers slackened and he pulled his arms back towards himself. "I don't care that you're not ready, stop trying to convince yourself you are before you actually are. When you are really and truly ready I will and I'll be happy to." I told him, squeezing his hand gently._

_He looked away, wrapping his arms around himself. I reached up to stroke his cheek gently. "We should cut your hair. Get rid of the burned bits. Will you let me?"_

_Mello paused before nodding slowly, I stood up, walking to the bathroom to get the scissors. I sat him carefully between my knees, brandishing the scissors carefully trimming away the singed hair. "There, much better." I smiled as the ruined hair fell to the floor, brushing his shoulders clean gently. He simply nodded._

_I felt guilty. It was clear he thought I had shot him down because he wasn't attractive enough, but that wasn't the case and deep down he knew that. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Moving in a week. Make sure you've got everything packed." _

_Mello nodded, twisting his fingers into mine with a quiet sigh. I moved my lips to his mouth, kissing him softly. He hesitated for a moment before kissing me back. He relaxed into my arms, yawning quietly. "Did they ever find out…?"_

"_They're trying."_

"…_And you still love me?"_

"_Of course." I smiled. Mello relaxed slowly, knowing I was speaking the truth._


	18. Paint

**Short chapter is short, but hey it's and update right? :) and it's kinda cutesy, but it has a (minor) point. I promise not a filler.**

**Kat  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-mello-<p>

As it turns out Matt has horrible taste in home décor, and it showed when we moved into our new house. When I pointed this out he just grumbled, handed me a credit card and told me to "fix it then" before going to unpack. (turns out he had bought the place furnished, oops.) He told me to "fix it" though so "fix it" I would. In tatty jeans, and an old band tee, my hair pulled back exposing my face and neck I decided to brave the stores to get what we need for our home. With chanting of "Matt thinks you're sexy" I walked head high though the stores (trying) to ignore all the stares. Paint and supplies bought, I arranged for them to be delivered and went to the furniture store. It was a long day, but I was happy with what I purchased.

Now to convince Matt to help…

"I'm doing what now?"

I toyed with his hair leaning against him. "Helping me paint the house."

"Oh, no. No, no, no."

"Please?" I kissed along his neck "Please Mattie?"

He groaned "Fine…."

Matt watched me skip around the house, hair pulled back once again humming to the song on the radio as I put down the drop cloths and taped them down.

"Are you going to help?"

"You're doing a great job." He was sitting in the window smoking lazily

"Fuck you."

"Yes please."

"….." Apparently my death glare was good enough because he shut up and moved to help me. Things were going great until…

"You got it in my hair bastard!"

"It was an accident Mello, it will wash out."

Scowling I flicked paint at him

"Dammit Mello!"

Next thing I know we are in an all out paint war, our freshly painted pale green wall became flecked with brown and paint was knocked over as we fell to the ground wrestling with each other. I don't know when, but clothes were shed and the fighting became kissing. I was slammed on my back and entered. I moaned leaving green finger trails down his back. We rolled on the floor spreading the spilled paint moving desperately against each other. We both cried out finishing hard after some months of celibacy. I lay on Matt's paint-streaked chest, green and tan paint pooled around us, in our hair and…other places. Panting lightly I stared in disbelief at the ruined wall, green marred by flecks and splatters of tan.

"I like it." I just looked in disbelief at Matt before flicking more paint in his face, but as he laughed I knew I would never change the wall.

After much clean up and a shared "Shower" outside with the water hose (gotta love a privacy fence) we finally fell into bed, asleep in moments.

It seemed that paint fight was the turning point for me, a day didn't go by where Matt didn't prove he still found me desirable. Slowly my tattered ego and shattered confidence returned. I felt sure enough of myself to go find a job as a bartender, and went to re-enroll in school. My life was slowly getting back to normal.

However Matt wasn't happy with my choice of employer.

"It's a what?"

"….technically? I westernized host club type place…"

"No. Find another place."

"I'm just a bartender Matt."

"People hit on the bartender Mello."

"But it was ok for them to watch me strip? It's flirting Matt, no worse than what I was doing before."

"….Fine, but the second they want you to sleep with someone you quit alright?"

"Promise."

He pulled me close and I leaned into the hug. Things were getting back to normal.


	19. Work

**A.N.**

**Been so long I feel guilty. But you know what motivates me? Reviews. Go give them**

**Disclaimer: do not own**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I hated hated _hated_ Mello working.

He didn't care, he just pranced around the house occasionally shooting comments my way 'Work was good tonight.', 'I got bought a lot of drinks.', '-and then she just yanked his pants down, it was so funny!'. I wasn't trying to be a controlling asshat, but I began worrying. It was only natural after what had happened at his last job.

Mello was especially nervous on his first day, wearing a plain white button down shirt and black work trousers, he picked at his cuff for a good twenty minutes while chewing his lip and staring at the clock until it hit six thirty.

"…I can't do this." Mello said, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it onto the back of the couch. "I'll call in…tell them I decline the job. They'll find someone else in no time."

"You're just scared. It's normal." I replied, not looking up from the PSP in my hands, Roxas was my main focus here.

"I'm not scared!"

I raised a brow, pausing my game. "Oh really now? You're chickening out of going to bartend. You know, in a club. With bouncers. And weapons behind the bar. Talk about yellow bellied." I teased. "Thought you were 'Mello the fearless' or some shit."

Mello scowled, flipping his hair over his shoulder and shoving his hand on his hip. "I am Mello the fearless!"

"More like Mello the womanly man." I muttered to myself.

He glared at the back of me before grabbing his shirt and quickly tugging it back on. "Fuck you." He scowled, picking up his helmet and bag storming out of the apartment.

And I thought he was smart enough to avoid reverse psychology. The more you know.

He was beaming when he came home. Glitter caked his face and his hair was slightly mussed but he was standing upright and smiling, that's what counted.

"Have fun?" I asked. Mello nodded, wriggling out of his jacket, glitter flaking from his face as he did so. "What happened with all that?" I gestured to his skin and he let out a mock sigh.

"They were going to do a foam party. Apparently western host clubs are nothing like the Japanese ones and the foam guys didn't show. So they used glitter." He walked over to the bathroom, peering at his sparkly face, I followed him, sitting on the edge of the ceramic bath tub as he grabbed a flannel and scrubbed at his face. "Fuck sake all in the scar. I'll never get it out now!"

I laughed. "You'll be fabulous forever."

Mello rolled his eyes, staying in the bathroom until early the next morning trying to get the glitter out of his face and was all to eager to return to work the next day.

He continued on like that for a while, letting me organise the flat and paint the remaining rooms, never failing to lend me his criticism 'Orange? Really?!', but eventually the work load became too much when he also enrolled back into school, barely sleeping when he did come home at gone 3am.

And yet somehow he still managed to be somewhat coherent at all times, acing his classes and becoming promoted to a supervisor. I was surprised, if it was me I would've flown off the handle, when would I have time for games or smoking?

After a few weeks of his hectic schedule Mello turned to me, slightly worse for wear. His skin was more sallow and heavy bags lined his eyes. "…Can you call in sick for me today? I just…I need to sleep."

I leaned over, kissing his forehead and taking his phone out of his pocket, walking out of the room for quiet while I spoke.

I threw Mello's phone back to him after a short talk with his boss. He caught it with ease and leaned back into the couch, arm thrown over his face. I watched him for a second before grabbing my shoes and jacket, tugging them on.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled, lifting his elbow enough so he could peak out from under it.

"I said I would cover for you. They can't get anyone else on a short notice."

A small sigh escaped Mello's mouth. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."


	20. Texts

**Sorry its late. School, work and a Dr. Who marathon.**

**Kat**

-Mello-

I managed to get to undress and get to bed before falling into a sound sleep, only waking briefly as I felt a strong, slightly damp arm wrap around my waist pulling me close. I sighted contentedly nuzzling into Matt's neck his slightly damp hair brushing my cheek. Safe in his arms and surrounded by his scent (Axe and cigarettes) I fell back into a sound sleep feeling a soft kiss brush behind my ear.

I woke up to afternoon light flooding into the room, panicked I flailed trying to kick the blankets off. I was late, so so late!

"Where are you going?" I sleepy, indignant Matt pulled me close again. I struggled against him.

"Let me go! I'm late for class!"

He grumbled nuzzling into my hair. "Its finals week remember? You've been stressing about it for weeks now. Your first final isn't until five."

I glanced at the clock, it was noon. I had plenty of time. I snuggled back into him, determined to sleep a little longer.

Finals week passed, and all I had was work. Summer break was a relief. I wanted to take summer classes but Matt wouldn't allow it. And that is what led us to where we are now.

"I'll get you bitch!"

"In your dreams your dumb ginger!"

We were laughing running around the yard, half dressed with bags of water balloons and super full super soakers. We were soaked and I kept stepping in patches of stickers, but was having too much fun to care.

"Gotcha!"

I let out a surprised yelp as Matt tackled me breaking a balloon over my head soaking my hair. Grinning he kissed me quickly before I could yell at him.

"Let's go dry off." I laughed as he picked me up, crossing my legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He carried me to the hammock where our towels were waiting. Looking over his shoulder I saw a car (that had been there all day) drive off. It was a small neighborhood, and it didn't belong there, but maybe it was just someone's guest. I just found it odd it left as we did…But I'm sure it was just a coincidence. I'm probably just being paranoid.

We were laying in the sunshine, slightly damp towels wrapped around us like blankets pressed close in the hammock. Tired from our water fight we had taken to lazy kissing and cuddling.

"Mmm, need to go in before we burn."

"Fuck that. I'm comfortable." I complained nuzzling into his chest.

"Just don't complain when you fry."

Flipping him off, I yawned dozing off. I could feel his deep chuckle as a fell asleep; warm and safe in his arms and the sun.

"I told you so."

I growled irritably as Matt massaged aloe into my back.

"Shut up."

"Poor blondie, such fair skin."

"…"

Alright so I was sulking, but he just had a slightly pink face with a healthy dusting of freckles. It wasn't fair.

"Fuck you, Matt." When the aloe was….applied slightly lower than needed I found my words were slightly prophetic. Needless to say my burnt back was the least of my worries.

I had started seeing the car more. Outside the house, outside of work….even the grocery store on a few occasions. I told myself I was just being paranoid. Then the texts started. It was a blocked number, but the content was familiar.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Has he grown tired of you yet?"

"You really think he'll stay with you now that you're ugly?"

I didn't tell Matt. I couldn't. How could I tell him that his ex-wife had resurfaced to torment my every move? I never saw her, had no proof but it had to be. It had to be her. Then the messages started getting scary. Details were added no one should know.

"I saw him fuck you on your face last night. After all how could he finish with how you look?"

"You think you're enough? He had you in a slutty dress and heels. You're not woman enough for him."

Matt started noticing something was up. I was more sedate in my clothing choice for work. My leather was replaced with black jeans and a white button up. In the bedroom…I would shy away from more "adventurous" thinks I was normally ok with. I just stayed quiet. It all came to a head when I left my phone at home one day I had work. I came home to a serious Matt waiting up on the couch.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

"Think that's my line." With that he tossed me my phone. "Read it."

"…..You went through my phone!?"

He was mad, I could tell. "You left it here, I heard it go off and I thought you might have done it looking for it. I was going to text you back and instead I found…that."

Trembling I looked down at the "conversation" I had never deleted. The newest message cut me to my core.

"You're not only ugly, you're paid to flirt with other people. Does he know about the man who stuck your hand down his pants? You're nothing but a cheating slut."

"I would ask just how long it was going on, but the date stamps are quite convenient for that. Why didn't you tell me?"

I sunk to the floor trembling. Why couldn't she leave me alone? Why couldn't life be simple? Why couldn't I just be happy?


	21. Phone

**A.N.**

**Long long long overdue update (Nearly a year oh my gosh)**

**This was hard to write. I'm not in the swing of this story any more, but I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Mello was a shaking mess at my feet. The phone screen dimmed but the words were still visible to him, his eyes firmly placed on it. Part of me knew it would come to this. Jennifer hardly played fair even in our marriage, accusing me of looking at girls when I was actually looking at the bulbasaur hoodie she was wearing.

Jennifer was venomous, injecting everything she touched with a vicious poison that made the blood in your veins curdle and your heart moulder within your chest. She had always been this way, probably a succubus masquerading as a human to sucker me into marrying her. But now the rose tinted glasses had been lifted and as I watched the man sobbing brokenly at my feet I scowled.

I helped Mello to his feet and stomped on the phone. The screen cracked and fizzled for a second until the light went out forever, deleting the messages with it. Mello said nothing, pulling himself out the tight grasp I had on his wrists and turned away from me, picking up an old coffee stained magazine that came with the newspaper, pretending to read it.

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening?" I asked. Mello turned a wrinkled page, squinting his eyes to make out the letters which had run when the coffee had touched them. "Mello?"

He still said nothing, apparently engrossed in the magazine. I wrenched it out of his hands and tossed it to the floor, he didn't so much as flinch, staying in the exact same position.

He stayed that way for a while. An hour, maybe two before he leaned back and visibly sagged into the sofa cushions. I sat next to him, a steaming mug of tea in my hands which I passed to him. He took a long sip, holding the cup close to his chest. "Mell...why couldn't you just talk to me?"

Mello drummed his nails on the ceramic cup, making a soft beat as he chewed his lip. "I didn't want you to worry." He said after a moment.

"Worry about what? About you? Or that Jen was harassing you? Mell she's clever. She knows how to get what she wants without getting into trouble and now she's been caught and actually held guilty for her actions...she's a little pissed." I took his hand, squeezing a little to comfort him. "Do you know how many free dinners she blagged by lying to the manager about some fault with it?" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, leaning back into the couch with Mello. "She's not evil...Not really. Just a very misdirected moral compass."

Mello simply stared at me before gesturing to the burn which covered half of his face. "Is this just a misdirected moral compass?!"

"...No I guess not." I leaned over, kissing him chastely. "Just forget about her. Forget about the messages. They're not true, because I am telling you right this instant that I think you're sexy, I want you and I love you."

Mello pushes at my chest until I fell back to where I was before. "...Do you really? Even with this mess?" He again gestured to his face.

"What mess?" I said, kissing the scar tissue lightly, the skin warm to the touch beneath my lips. I knew he didn't believe me, why would he? It would take more than a few kind words to rectify shattered self esteem. But maybe if he could believe that I believed that he was beautiful, it would be a step in the right direction. Away from the bitter texts and hurtful insults.

He softened under my gentle touches and allowed me to lead him to the bedroom for a night of soft kisses, strong hands and delicate caresses. The phone was swept away come morning and the fear of receiving a new text was gone, though I still had to get him a new phone (With anonymous calls and texts blocked), Mello didn't seem worried about the prospect of it. He seemed happy enough to try and cook breakfast, hurrying out for pastries when he burnt the eggs he was scrambling.

I just didn't count on Jennifer to stoop so low.


	22. Cop Knock

**Hey guys, long chapter is long. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up, it's been written for awhile, but I'm doing school and work so it's taken awhile for it to make it from my notebook to my laptop.**

**Kat**

**Mello**

With the new phone things calmed down considerably. No more stalker texts. The red car disappeared as well. I didn't know if I should be relived or worried. Jen was not the kind of woman to give up easily. As I had never told Matt about the car in the first place I was scared to do so now. Even though it was that eerie "calm before the storm" I let myself relax and enjoy the peace.

"Mmm….Matt…."

I arched into him as he rubbed my hips, kissing my neck. I pulled him close, kissing him deeply as he cradled me against him moving to gently prep me.

"Not going to break." My breath hitched as his fingers moved just so…

"Nothing wrong with going slow babe."

He silenced my complaint of "too damn slow" rather effectively as his body covered mine and he entered me, starting a slow rhythm. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him kissing him sweetly as he pressed our faces together. Instead of the normal explosion of emotions and pleasure this was a slow burn. A gradual building of pleasure that was making my toes curl. Maybe Matt was right. There is nothing wrong with slow.

We were a tangle of blankets and limbs, kissing and touching; enjoying the warm afterglow of what could only be, as cliché as it sounds, love making. However slowly hands began to grab and the lazy kissing became the preamble to "round two."

Unfortunately we were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Matt mumbled from where he was kissing my neck.

However the knocking continued, growing more insistent. Grumbling Matt pulled on some boxers (which did nothing to hide his erection) while I followed sheets around my waist. Incredibly irritated Matt threw open the door .

"The hell?! You cannot be here on a noise complaint. We were not being loud."

The cop looked at us flustered. It was more than obvious he interrupted. Matt in his boxers, me leaning against him in sheets and I would bet money I had JBF hair…Clearing his throat the cop seemed to remember why he was here in the first place.

"Is there a Mihael Keehl here?"

Confused (and worried) I tightened my grip on the sheets. "That would be me."

With a longsuffering sigh he reached for his cuffs. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

I paled. "Excuse me?!"

He sighed again, this time irritated. "You heard me. Turn around and put your hands behind your back, you're under arrest f…."

The last part was cut off by my cry of disbelief and Matt's angry "The fuck for?!"

I clung to Matt, and would have collapsed if he hadn't tightened his grip around my waist. Dear God this has got to be some fucked up joke. I almost passed out when the cop answered.

"For the rape and assault of one Jennifer Jeevas."

Matt gave a soft growl, "Her last name is not Jeevas."

My mind was reeling. "I've never touched her. Literally, not so much as a hand shake. Well…she did slap me for kissing you…but…"

Matt hushed me. "Don't say anything baby. Not until we get a lawyer. She'll have one and everything is twistable."

He turned to the cop. "Look, this is a mistake. We'll go with you but this is nothing more than a jealous, crazy ex-wife who wants to make our lives miserable. Our bedroom is right there." Matt pointed to the door just down the hall, "May we please go dress? You can go with us or whatever."

The cop must have been more sympathetic than he looked, because he allowed Matt to go dress and bring some clothes to the hall for me. It wasn't until I was head to toe in Matt's clothes (baggy jeans, tee-shirt, hoodie) that I realized he had dressed me like a child. I was going into a full scale panic attack, I couldn't breathe, I was dizzy, trembling…Matt held me as I broke down in the back of a police car on the way to the station. I hadn't thought of it in awhile…Matt being able to keep the demons at bay, but now all I could think of was hands holding me down, the pain, humiliation….

How could she accuse me of…I could taste bile at the thought of the word. Was she really so cruel? She was twisting the knife, adding salt to the wound, insult to injury…

Anyone who would accuse a rape victim (gang rape at that) of the exact same thing, within a year of it happening as well, is fucked in the head.

After he had picked me up after I had been….attacked….He convinced me the next day I should have reported it. I had a kit done, but I had already showered. They were never caught.

As we walked into the station, Jen stood, pointing and cussing me. She spit in my face when I was close enough.

Matt complained while I just wiped it off with the hoodie sleeve, looking down.

Matt managed to talk his way into the room with me. I let out a sigh of relief as Officer Traynor walked in with three cups of coffee. They were probably doing the whole "good cop" thing on me, but a familiar face was nice. She was the one who worked my case. I held the warm cup tightly.

"Mihael, I'm going to ask you some questions ok? All of this is going to be recorded. You can choose not to answer until your lawyer arrives."

I stirred the coffee with the stick that was in it. "I have nothing to hide."

She shuffled the papers in the file. "Where were you July seventeenth at eleven PM?"

I bit my lip thinking. "That was what, two weeks ago?" I counted back the days in my head. "I was at work. My shift starts at nine PM and we close at two AM. I was at the bar all night. I only left once to pee and I wasn't gone but for five minutes, but even then I ran into my boss in the bathroom."

She took some notes before asking where I worked.

"Club Carpe Noctum, the owner slash manager is Beyond Birthday."

This continued for awhile before she pulled out an evidence bag with some….eh…dirty lace underwear in it.

"Do you recognize these?"

I stared blankly at the red and black lace.

"She was in our house?!"

"What do you mean?"

Matt rubbed my back, as I turned red before admitting, "Those are mine. I have the matching nightgown as well…been wondering why I couldn't find them. Thought they just got lost in the laundry….But I know they're mine because there is a worn spot in the front from my…" I trailed off embarrassed. "Lace isn't made to hold an…yeah…and the back is coming unraveled slightly from where he's used his teeth…"

Wanting to go die somewhere I watched as she made more notes. That done she put her hand on top of mine to still my fidgeting, she spoke softly probably so the recorders wouldn't pick her up.

"You have an alibi, plus she has a record for assault. You should be fine. Filing a false report is illegal. We might can get her to drop the charges. Squeezing my hand she left. I leaned against Matt, not daring to hope for the best. Finally the door opened.

"I'm sorry. It's going to court."


End file.
